huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Upolu
Upolu was a tribe from Survivor: South Pacific. With an all male alliance dominating the tribe, the girls were decimated besides one blindside of an expendable player. However, one elimination proved costly as they won a number of duels that earned them re-entry into the competition. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Cecilia, the first winner in a unanimous voted who won Survivor: Micronesia after taking the alleged "goat" of the season to the end. *Danielle, who was eliminated when her alliance split during the Survivor: Cagayan merge. *Dave, apart of the pre-mergers tribe during Survivor: Fiji but was voted out when Natalia used an idol. *Devin, part of the super alliance during Survivor: Samoa who was targeted early on when it broke. *Gabriel, originally from Survivor: Palau, he was most notable for being apart of the Jalapao Alliance during Survivor: Tocantins. *Jaymi, part of the super alliance during Survivor: Samoa that made if quite far even when they split. *Karina, whom Nick took to the end of Survivor: Guatemala so he could be guaranteed a win. *Lana, the Runner-Up from Survivor: Blood vs. Water who lost the title of the win because she didn't play as flashy. *Miles, most notable for being in the Kucha Alliance during Survivor: The Australian Outback and almost making it to the end. *Peighton, an underdog who originally from Survivor: Panama but could never quite get to the merge. Tribe History On Day 1, the blue Upolu tribe was formed with ten castaways. The tribe early on was divided through gender lines. The boys wanted to target strong female competition whereas the women were just basing it on how much they interacted with the person. On Day 2, Tommy from the opposing tribe broke his arm and was evacuated. Although this spared the tribe from voting someone out, they lost the next challenge they had. Karina, feeling she didn't quite gel with the men or the women and felt the fairest way was to target former winners first, being only Cecilia on Upolu. At tribal, she voted for Cecilia, the girls voted for Dave but the boys sent Danielle to Redemption Island. The boys had control of the tribe now and even though Karina united with the women, the men voted out Lana next. They were then given a lucky break by winning the next challenge. At the first duel of the season, Danielle and Lana competed against Virgil. Danielle was the loser of the challenge and was officially eliminated from the game. Upolu won the next two immunity challenges but to the boys dismay, Lana defeated all the previously eliminated Savaii members. On Day 12, Upolu lost the next immunity challenge. With a 5-3 disadvantage, the girls had to let fate decide who would be going home. The girls tried to convince nonetheless for the boys to turn on Jaymi, but they all refused and Karina was voted out as a liability. Even with this unity, the boys were feeling a little bloodthirsty. Knowing the girls couldn't do anything anyway, they threw the next challenge and targeted their own. Gabriel thought that he needed to get one of the girls to his side if a war was to start so he brought Peighton to their plan. Jaymi, Devin, Miles and Gabriel agreed Dave was an expendable player and the four, along with Peighton, sent Dave to Redemption Island. With three Upolu members competing in the next duel, the boys were hoping Lana would go home so she wouldn't seek revenge. However, this failed and Karina couldn't save herself. The tribe was lucky enough to win the next immunity challenge, but lost the final tribal immunity. Peighton, thinking she could trust Gabriel, wanted to get rid of Devin. This scared him that she had such a willingness to cut the alliance up and feared it would result in her joining with the Savaii girls. At tribal council, she was then blindsided with Cecilia still out of the loop. At Redemption Island, Dave, Joe, Lana and Peighton were fighting for one spot back in the competition and one spot back at Redemption Island. Dave was the first to lose and was officially voted out, followed shortly by Peighton. Joe was the third castaway out and remaining on the island whilst Lana returned to the competition, much to the dismay of the Upolu boys. Upon her return, the merge occurred and the remaining twelve castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:South Pacific Tribes